GraLu one-shot
by PoisonIcyIvy
Summary: Lucy's spirits want to throw her a party at Fairy Tail! What're they up to? One-shot


**Here's a little GraLu one-shot. Enjoy! **

After Gemini spread the word around Spirit World that Gray was interested in their caring master, Lucy's spirits devised a plan to help their lovely Lucy "finally get a boyfriend while she's lucky and young" as Aquarius put it.

"…and to help thank you for all you've done for us all the Spirit King wishes for us to host a party at Fairy Tail, granting all your spirits free passage for a limited amount of time." Loke finished explaining with a charming smile to his beautiful master. Lucy smiled happily, truly touched that what she did meant so much to them.

"Alright! I'll inform Master right away! Arigato!" Lucy exclaimed as she slid on her shoes then ran all the way to the guild.

"Master! Master!" Lucy called out, running straight up to Master Makarov's office and bursting through the door out of breath.

"Child! What is so important that you bust in here so flustered and out of order?" Master Makarov questioned, eyeing the normally composed blonde celestial mage.

"My celestial spirits! And the Spirit King! They wish to throw me a party at Fairy Tail with my all my spirits in order to thank me and all of Fairy Tail!" Lucy beamed brightly then began cheering when Makarov gave his consent. She ran downstairs and called Loke back out and announced it. It was decided that party would be held the following night and people could dress as they wished. However, Levy and Mirajane quickly dragged Lucy out to shop, seeing as they were in on the plan too.

(The Following Night)

Lucy had no escort to the party, not that she minded, even though most did. Mira had forced Natsu and Gajeel to ask Lisanna and Levy. Then she got Jellal and Lyon for Erza and Juvia. Then Laxus asked her and she got Elfman to ask Evergreen. Freed and Bickslow ended up going off on jobs, seeing as it wasn't their scene. Cana dragged Bacchus and that was pretty much that. She didn't know about Gray, but she didn't really think too hard as she had just arrived. All her spirits were already there. She walked in slowly, feeling very nervous and unsure about her newly bought dress. Especially when everyone went silent when she entered.

She blushed when everyone then cheered and all her spirits came forward to thank her personally. After everyone's attention got turned elsewhere she noticed that everyone was indeed paired up and dressed quite nicely. She scanned the guild until she saw Gray alone at the bar and went over to him.

"Hey Gray," she flashed him a brilliant smile and waved. He had on black straight jeans and ice blue dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. '_Well he sure cleans up nice,'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Hey Luc-," he started as he turned from the bar to the blonde addressing him. He immediately stopped talking once he saw her. She was in a strapless, fitted ice blue dress with a deep v-cut and had long slit from her left thigh all the way down the floor-length dress. She went bare of any makeup and had her hair completely down with a small snowflake clip in her hair just to pin her bangs back. He thought she looked absolutely stunning.

"G-Gray?" Lucy immediately started fidgeting with her dress when she noticed him stop an staring at her with that blank look.

"N-Nice dress, looks good on you." Gray said quickly as he then turned back to his ice cream at the bar with a light blush adorning his cheeks.

Lucy and smiled and blushed as she told him a quiet _'thank you'_ just as Mirajane and Levy came over and had her follow them to talk about party decorations. After a couple minutes Gemini disguised as Lucy came back over to Gray and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Gray, will you meet me up on the balcony in a few minutes?" Gemini asked cheerfully, playing off as Lucy skillfully.

"Yah sure, what for?" Gray turned to look at the blonde haired girl he not-so-secretly liked only to find her gone and across the guild making her way up the stairs to the aforementioned balcony. '_Goodness that girl is like a ninja when she wants to be,'_ Gray thought as he stood and made his way to where Lucy was. **(the real Lucy)**

As he walked up to Lucy she smiled brightly at him, causing him to blush and look away. "Fun party, huh?" He asked as he looked out at everyone laughing and having a good time.

"Yah. It was so nice of my spirits to do this for me… Speaking of spirits, do you remember when we fought Angel and first met Gemini?"

"Uhh.. Yah. I do." Gray replied nervously.

"Was what Gemini said true? About you…?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked to the blushing ice mage.

"Uhh…"

"Because I hope it was. I really like you Gray…" Lucy kept her voice low as she stepped closer and caressed his cheek with her soft hand.

"Lucy…" Gray was shocked. Never in a million years did he think that Lucy noticed him over flame-brain. He gently put his hands on her waist and leaned down. If this was a dream he was going to enjoy it fully.

Once their lips met they jumped apart; the whole guild had been watching and let out a chorused "Awww." Lucy blushed and hid her face in Gray's chest. Gray wrapped his arms around her, blushing as well.

After the guild had turned their attention away from the new couple, Gray and Lucy descended the balcony, hand in hand. They then danced the night away with their friends.

Fin~

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry for any OOC-ness. I'll be sure to continue working on my other stuff. Also, there's a poll on my profile, vote on or PM me about any pairings you'd like to see! **

**Mwah~ **


End file.
